


White Noise.

by imissedyourskin



Series: We are one | Chanbaek [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Blindfolds, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dom!Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Soft BDSM, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissedyourskin/pseuds/imissedyourskin
Summary: With the ring secured on Baekhyun’s finger, there is only one thing left for the guys to do: Celebrate. Celebrate with seven smiles around them.Except, all Baekhyun really wants is to get Chanyeol out of there to celebrate properly. Something which includes a pair of handcuffs and a silk scarf.Or, dom!Baek decides Chanyeol deserves payback for his secrets.





	White Noise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the first fluffier part. I decided I wanted to write about them more, especially right after, and well, it ain't complete without some smut.
> 
> So, this a warning: smut including a dom!Baekhyun and a sub!Chanyeol, cause I think they just work like that. If that isn't your thing then do not read it. Some handcuffs and blindfolds included for some soft bdsm. I say soft cause I've read like a lot of very rough stuff, this is kind of in between I guess. 
> 
> Alright, enjoy! Kudos and comments = love <3

**Read part 1 first:[Do it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961995/chapters/29631303) **

 

 

 

****

 

_I hear you I feel you_  
_I can’t see you but I can hear you, All I have to do is_  
_Close my eyes and find you among all the noise in the world_

 

~

 

The moment they came backstage Baekhyun found himself in the middle of what felt like an explosion of congratulations. Everyone, from the guys working the lights to the other staff that had gathered backstage, seemed to be yelling at them at the same time, wanting to express their support.

Chanyeol was the polite one, the one who smiled at them and kindly thanked them for their blessings while Baekhyun pretty much just stood there, frozen in place. It was too overwhelming for him, everything becoming a bit too much as he was still in shock after being surprised like that. However, Chanyeol was there right by his side, supporting him through it all without asking him what was wrong. An arm around his waist kept him close, kept him from falling over, and Baekhyun leaned into his fiancé as he tried to smile at all the faces that kept appearing in front of him.

Behind him he could hear all the other members that had apparently continued singing Walk on Memories while they were being showered with attention, and they kept singing until most of the people around them had had their say.

When the space around them had been cleared enough, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were whisked away. The guys were laughing, pulling the engaged couple back towards their dressing room, where they locked the door behind them and pushed the two lovebirds on the couch. "Sit down," Jongdae ordered, even though they were already sitting, "we have a few surprises." He grinned brightly, and his words and smile were what finally brought Baekhyun out of his daze.

"Ah, screw you guys,” he started whining, referring to everything that had happened that night, “I was totally freaking out and you did nothing to make me feel better. Gah, you don't even know what I was thinking," he spoke with a pout, glaring at everyone that had their eyes on them.

As he scanned each and every face, he could tell how Jongin was trying to open a bottle of champagne and Kyungsoo was handing out plastic champagne glasses, but none of them were really paying attention to what Baekhyun was saying. No one but Chanyeol, of course.

"I could tell," his fiancé spoke as he turned to him, taking both of Baekhyun's hands in his, "I'm really sorry about that, Baek. I thought you'd like it, but instead it made you freak out. I swear I almost told you everything before we even got to the surprise, but I couldn’t. Please forgive me..." His voice was soft and he sounded guilty, and Baekhyun instantly felt bad.

He pulled one hand from Chanyeol's grasp and placed it against his fiancé's cheek, smiling at him to reassure him, "hey, it's okay. I don’t want to kill you anymore,” he promised. “Quite the opposite actually," he added then, grinning brightly.

Clearly the others were no longer stuck in their own world, because Minseok immediately made a sound, complaining with, "god, Baekhyun, stop talking about sex right now, please. Can't you keep your hands off of each other for one second?" 

Chanyeol chuckled at the comment and looked down at the hand he was still holding, the one with the ring on Baekhyun's finger. "Sorry, Minseok,” he spoke before Baekhyun could, “guess it's the fact that I looked so good singing for him that made him say that," he shrugged and earned a huff from Minseok, who rolled his eyes, but Baekhyun's reaction was more of a surprise. 

Rather than doing everything in his power not to feed Chanyeol’s arrogance, he smiled and playfully punched his fiancé’s upper arm, "yeah, exactly." Then he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a kiss that started out pretty innocently, but it certainly didn't end that way.

"Hey! Hey stop that!" Jongdae threw himself at them and started pulling Chanyeol away from Baekhyun's grasp, "we did not plan all of this for you to sit here sucking each other's souls out." He was using his signature whine, one he knew Baekhyun hated and would therefore always give in to, and so Baekhyun groaned as he sat back, "ah, Yeol, more susprises? Wasn't one enough?" but Chanyeol raised his hands as he looked at Jongdae, "I didn't do anything. This wasn't my work." 

Jongdae shoved two glasses into Chanyeol's hands and held up one hand of his own so Jongin could give him the bottle of champagne. "You didn't think you'd just get to run off together now, did you?" Their friend laughed and shook his head, "no way. We've got to make a toast first. All of us." 

Having focused on the champagne that was now pouring over the rim of the bottle and down on the floor, the cork successfully having been popped, they had lost their view on the others, which was also how they had missed Kyungsoo sneaking away to the door. It wasn't until it slammed open that everyone looked up, everyone except Jongdae, who obviously knew already. 

A loud, "Where's the champagne?" broke their chatter, and everyone fell silent. Baekhyun blinked for a moment, his brain trying to catch up with who that voice belonged to, but then he saw that dimpled smile and those strong cheekbones he loved and he jumped up while at the same time shouting, "Yixing!" 

It wasn't just Baekhyun that had started moving, though. At the same time Sehun and Jongin had barged off, running to greet their ninth member, and they heard Yixing laugh when the three of them all but jumped him, Baekhyun being the last to latch on.

The force of the collision got the four of them to slam against the wall and Yixing started pushing back at the boys that were hanging around him like young puppies greeting their owner, "get away, ah, _Sehun_ , let me congratulate Baekhyun." 

It only took a few more pushes before Yixing was free again and Jongin and Sehun reluctantly stepped away to give Baekhyun the space to come closer. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's hand, the one with the ring, and lifted it up to his face to look at it, "I watched everything from the other room, it looked so amazing, they filmed it really beautifully," he said as he inspected the ring, "congratulations, Baekhyun. You two suit each other perfectly." 

Baekhyun felt the smile on his face grow bigger, "thank you, Yixing.” He took his hand back and looked at the ring himself for a moment, “I can't believe you actually came over for this, though." As he said it, everyone around them went quiet.

Yixing's jaw dropped slightly, a soft, “oh,” leaving his lips, and he watched Baekhyun as if he couldn't believe the insult thrown his way. “Are you crazy? Of course I came, I wouldn't want to miss this," he argued, sounding truly offended, "you really underestimate me, Baekhyun, it hurts." He slapped his hand over his heart, as if he was trying to hold onto it, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shrugged, "well, I don't know. It's a long way for such a small thing." 

This time instead of silence, there was a loud booming sound. Baekhyun hadn't even finished talking before Chanyeol's loud voice interrupted him, "yah, Byun Baekhyun, what do you dare call a small thing?!" He had stood up and was barging over to where Baekhyun was standing, his feet stomping, making him look much younger than he was.

He heard Jongdae snort in reply and Sehun added on to Chanyeol’s words, "yeah, Baekhyun. You don't know how long he's forced us to keep quiet about this. Also, if he's excited about something he doesn't stop taking about it, you know that, so just remember all we've been put through to get here."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo agreed, "whenever you'd leave for just a minute he'd go 'oh god, guys, he doesn't know. He won't see it coming'. But like, every time… Honestly, it was awfully annoying."

Behind him, Yixing was laughing, and Baekhyun sighed as he turned to face Chanyeol, placing a hand to the taller’s cheek again as he smiled up at him, "fine. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make it sound like it is no big deal." 

Chanyeol smiled back at him as Baekhyun rubbed his thumb across his lover's cheek, easily accepting the apology, "good, 'cause you don't know how much it took to arrange this all." Baekhyun was sure he didn't. There could be breaches in contracts and a whole lot of legal issues waiting for them, but seeing everyone on board with the surprise kind of made him feel as if this had all been approved of beforehand. 

"Now that all of that is out of the way," Jongdae interrupted their moment, "let's take a moment to celebrate these two giant puppies' engagement before they leave us to celebrate together, because we all know what that means." 

Everyone raised their glasses, and Chanyeol handed his to Baekhyun before taking the one Minseok was holding out for him. "To the soon to be mister and mister Park," Jongdae spoke before they all cheered and brought the glasses to their mouths, ignoring whatever protest Baekhyun had started making already.

"Hey! That is yet to be determined, maybe we'll take my name," he argued while he watched everyone take a sip of their drink, and Chanyeol almost spit out his champagne, looking at Baekhyun in disbelief, "uh, as if. _I_ was the one who asked you, so you just have to deal with it." 

Baekhyun huffed and raised his eyebrows as he turned to face Chanyeol, "so?! Your proposal was anything but traditional, so why does this have to be?" He argued, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "oh, please, you've known my parents for years, the traditional way wouldn't have worked out for us even if we wanted it to."

They were close to starting up a heated argument that would either end with them ignoring each other or with a passionate make out session, and honestly, this wasn't the place nor time for either of those.

It was Kyungsoo's calm and composed voice that stopped them all from talking, and their friend stood there with such a serious face as he said, "really? I mean, hearing Byun Chanyeol is enough to make me almost pee myself, and you really want to do that to him?”, that everyone just paused for a moment before they all started laughing. 

Jongin and Jongdae were leaning against each other for support while their laughter filled the room, more so than the others. Kyungsoo, who had started this all, was only laughing sheepishly at the reaction his comment got, but Sehun was quick to take his side as the others tried to compose themselves, "yeah guys, I vote Park Baekhyun."

Soon enough everyone was agreeing with Kyungsoo, leaving Baekhyun to lick his wounds, but with Chanyeol right by his side he didn't really care. After all, what was a name? Would he really cancel the wedding for that? No. Never fucking ever.

"So, where are you off to after this?" Junmyeon asked them once everyone had settled down somewhere, chatting away quietly, and Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to answer when he realised that he actually didn't know the answer to that question. It was clear though from Junmyeon's asking that the answer couldn't be the dorms, which he guessed was kind of understandable too. Baekhyun really didn't want to go back to the dorms tonight. 

"Booked us a hotel," Chanyeol said while he reached out to take a hold of Baekhyun's hand, something he had been doing ever since his proposal, "it didn't feel right to take Baek with me to, like, my aunt's place or something, so I just got us a suite in a hotel nearby. That way we can easily get back here for our final night tomorrow." 

Junmyeon grinned, "ah, glad I'm not the one in the room below yours. It's bad enough at the dorms when you two think you're being quiet..." he suggested, and Baekhyun felt himself blush at how they were being called out.

He hated how both Junmyeon and Chanyeol were laughing, fist-bumping each other while Chanyeol commented with, "I know, I'm just that good at making him scream." And that was enough for Baekhyun to get bitchy.

"Excuse you,” Baehyun huffed, “I’m pretty sure it’s usually the other way around. And also, even when I am loud, how do you know I'm not faking it?" Baekhyun huffed and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed with how he always ended up being the one they aimed their jokes at. But instead of Chanyeol, it was Junmyeon who answered, "is that really a question? I'd say the ring on your hand is proof enough." 

Baekhyun had been outsmarted once again and he was getting frustrated with it. He groaned, hands balling into fists, and he got off the couch, and he just stood there. "Chanyeol, please take me away before I will make sure I kill each and every one of these assholes in here," he said very slowly, keeping his voice level, which was threatening enough. 

At that Junmyeon quickly rushed off, leaving the lovers there together, and Baekhyun let Chanyeol tug him back down on the couch even though he didn’t really want to. He collapsed against his fiancé's side, taking a deep breath, and then he murmured, "really though, get me out of here, Yeol. I just want to be alone now." 

Chanyeol hummed in agreement before he pushed himself up, after which he pulled Baekhyun up as well. He turned to the others, who were drinking more champagne and bothering Yixing with questions and unwanted touches all over his face, "guys, we're heading out. Thank you for this, really. We'll thank you more properly tomorrow, but we just-"

"Want to fuck!" Jongdae finished for them, holding his empty champagne glass high in the air. Judging by his pink cheeks he had already had a bit too much to drink, but Baekhyun let it go because it wasn’t worth his energy.

"So what? At least I'm getting some," he threw over his shoulder as he started tugging Chanyeol along with him, hand in the back of his lover's shirt. He heard a choir of 'ooooooh's from the others and Jongdae's annoying whine as he tried to save his own ass, but Baekhyun no longer paid any attention to it.

He dragged Chanyeol out of the room and then, frustrated, he abruptly pushed him against the nearest wall. He audibly knocking the breath out of him, but Baekhyun only gave Chanyeol a second to compose himself before he lunged at him and started kissing him eagerly.

There was nothing soft and romantic about it, only desire and longing rushing through his veins that he pushed from his lips to Chanyeol’s. They stood there, kissing each other in that hallway just like they had done with their first kiss, and it was so fitting that Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at it.

Both of them were frantically touching each other as much as they could, only stopping when they both needed to take a breather, and for a moment Baekhyun felt like he was years younger again. Chanyeol still held him the same way, but now a little less insecure, a little less sweetly. It was no longer soft, rather possessive instead, but it was still so good.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol's lips, who made an agreeing sound before he tore himself away from the kiss. "Yeah, although I really think we should get to a car right now rather than do this here or I swear I will just undress you right here," Chanyeol's voice had dropped an octave, and his low growl made the hair at Baekhyun's nape stand up. 

He nodded, mostly because he was not sure if his voice would work, and he let Chanyeol curl a hand around his wrist that he tugged on to get Baekhyun to walk with him. Thankfully the hallways were pretty deserted, most of the staff probably up on stage cleaning everything for tomorrow, because he was sure that if people saw them leave like this they might worry about what it looked like. 

Chanyeol didn't let go of him until they arrived at the waiting car, the first in the row of cars that was supposed to drive them home, and Baekhyun climbed in when Chanyeol held the door open for him. He turned his body the moment he sat down, waiting for the taller to get in as well. His hands were itching to touch, and Chanyeol seemed to be so slow, but eventually his long limbs had made it inside.

The car drove off immediately, no one having to ask them where to go. It had all been planned. And so Baekhyun focused on the man next to him, the one who was now one step closer to being his forever.

Baekhyun crawled closer and started kissing him again, their mouths hungry and desperate, and he hadn't really realised how badly he had wanted to kiss Chanyeol up till now. He hadn’t really kissed him since that moment on stage, and not like this since before they arrived at the venue, and Baekhyun felt like he was starving.  

It had been a night of romance, one that deserved to be taken slow, but Baekhyun was pretty sure they'd end up rushing this, that it would take some time for his heart to slow down enough to make his touches softer, his intentions less urgent.

Sometimes the hunger in his bones was too much to take and he'd find himself unable to stop, and tonight he was starving. He was starving and Chanyeol’s touch was the only thing that could keep him alive. Luckily for Baekhyun, Chanyeol wasn't much better.

Baekhyun placed a hand on Chanyeol's leg as he kissed him, tongue easily prying his fiancé's lips apart to deepen the kiss. The moan that he received in reply was enough for Baekhyun to press even closer, goddamn near crawling in Chanyeol's lap, but that was where he was stopped.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice had a warning tone, and Baekhyun sighed, "what?" The taller one pushed a stray lock of hair out of Baekhyun's face and smiled at him before he spoke. "Seatbelt," he ordered before he added, "we have all night, baby, no need to rush." 

Baekhyun crawled away and buckled himself up before he crossed his arms and stared out the window. He knew he was behaving way too childishly, but it was all due to the raging fire inside his body. He was itching to touch, but he was being told off, and that annoyed him to no end. God, how did Chanyeol have the self-control to stop him?

His lover only chuckled at his behaviour, actually knowing very well how Baekhyun was feeling, so he reached out for Baekhyun's hand, who slapped it away. He was being petty, he knew that, but Chanyeol had to let him be for a moment. Baekhyun just didn’t deal with rejection very well, no matter how small it was.

Chanyeol sat back, hands raised in surrender, and Baekhyun turned his gaze back to the passing traffic outside. He heard a sigh and then silence, which lasted for a while as Baekhyun slowly but surely felt the tension and annoyance seep out of him.

He was almost completely relaxed again when Chanyeol asked him a question, one that got him to tense up again. "Are you happy?" His fiancé asked, kind of out of the blue, and Baekhyun's head snapped up in surprise.

Why was Chanyeol even asking him that? He didn't think Baekhyun wasn't happy, right? His behaviour just now hadn’t made Chanyeol think about stupid stuff, had it?

Slightly worried eyes met his and Baekhyun felt his heart drop a little at the sight. "What?” he breathed out, “of course I am, how come you even have to ask me that?" He answered truthfully, watching how Chanyeol's gaze dropped down. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth, and Baekhyun hated that because it always made him look as if he was about to start crying. 

"So you're not mad at me for what I did?" Chanyeol went on, explaining his question further, "you know, how I outed us to everyone without your permission?" His voice had grown smaller as he talked, and it was such a strange look to see on him after the night they had just experienced. It was wrong, so wrong.

Baekhyun dropped his hands from and reached them out to touch Chanyeol's, to show him the love he felt inside. Their previous bickering long forgotten, just as the burning desire that had been in his veins. "Chanyeol, believe me when I say I wouldn't be here with you if I had been angry about that," he promised, "I mean, it was definitely risky and I- I'm worried about what management will do with us, but then again it seems like you had it all figured out."

Chanyeol nodded, turning his palm up so he could link his fingers with Baekhyun's, "yeah. Management isn't going to do anything about us, or else it would be a breach of contract." He said it so easily, as if it was supposed to make sense to Baekhyun, but it only made him more confused. 

He frowned, "breach of contract? I think you were the one who broke the rules of our contract," he laughed a little at that, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head at him, telling him, "no. Not the new one." He looked up at Baekhyun then, seeing the confusion in his eyes and deciding to just explain it already.

"Remember how a few months ago we had to sign new contracts, because the old ones were ending?" And Baekhyun hummed, because of course he did, he had actually been excited to sign again. "Well, I gave them a choice. I told them I'd quit if I had to, but that I wanted to be with you without having to hide. They thought I was bluffing, of course, but I made it pretty clear that I wasn't. I wanted them to know that if the only way for me to really be with you was to leave EXO, I would have done it. They figured that either decision could mean a loss in sales, all that shit they care about, you know, and then they decided to take the risk of letting us go public. I know they're hoping for sales to explode now instead of drop." 

Chanyeol kept rambling on, but Baekhyun had lost track halfway through his story, because what?... Chanyeol would have left EXO for him? For them? He would have given up the best thing to ever have happened to him for someone he loved? Was he really hearing this right, because Baekhyun sure felt like he was dreaming?

He blinked his eyes shut when his vision got blurry, realising there were tears in them, but it was too late to wipe them away now. They spilled down his cheeks, making his nose burn painfully, and they made Chanyeol stop mid-sentence.

"Baek? Baekhyun, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows touching as he frowned, "why are you crying?" He begged, sounding desperate by now because Baekhyun wasn't answering him, he was only crying, quietly sobbing with his head bent.

Two pairs of hands were trying to wipe the tears away, so Baekhyun dropped his own in Chanyeol’s lap and he closed his eyes as he cried out, "you would give up your dream for me? But- but EXO is the best thing that ever happened to you, how could you even think about gambling with that?" 

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's laughter through his cries and he felt how the car finally came to a stop. Chanyeol ignored the door that had opened for them, though, his hands now cupping Baekhyun's cheeks and Baekhyun opened his eyes again to meet Chanyeol’s gaze, the look bright and piercing and leaving him pretty much breathless.

"No, my Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol spoke so lovingly, “the best thing that ever happened to me is you,” He was looking so sure of himself that Baekhyun found nothing in his face that he could argue with, no hint of doubt, no twitch of his mouth, nothing. And Chanyeol went on, "it's you and it will always be you. You’re all I need to be happy." 

Baekhyun felt like the floodgates were about to open for sure, which was why he started pushing at Chanyeol to leave the car, making his lover let out a shriek when he almost fell. "You're an idiot, Park Chanyeol," he brought out as Chanyeol barely caught himself, a look of surprise on his face when he finally looked back up at Baekhyun.

"What? Why?" He asked, sounding disbelieving. He looked at Baekhyun as if he didn't understand what he had done wrong, which was understandable, because he hadn't actually done anything wrong at all. Baekhyun just didn't know how else to respond to something so loving, to a declaration that meant even more to him than Chanyeol going down on one knee for him. 

"I don't know, you just are," he said as they stumbled out of the car and pretty much straight into the hotel together. Chanyeol caught him just in time and wrapped an arm around his waist, chuckling now he understood Baekhyun hadn’t been serious, and he even dared to tease him a little. "Wow, never expected you to be having a hard time expressing your feelings, Baek." 

Baekhyun groaned, pushing at Chanyeol's chest until he realised they didn't have to walk side by side anymore. He had no reason to push Chanyeol away from him other than him not wanting to have him close, which would honestly be the biggest lie ever, and so he let the arm around his waist rest there as he reminded himself of how this was alright.

They were engaged, would actually end up getting married to each other, and so they didn't have to hide their love from the world anymore. It was still a bit too much to jump Chanyeol in the middle of a crowded hotel lobby, but god, he could. If he wanted to, he could. 

Chanyeol's hold on him was tight, fingers pressing into his skin as if they were already alone, and Baekhyun squirmed a bit while he swallowed dryly, knowing exactly what he wanted to happen next. He only had to make it through their check in, up the elevator to whichever floor their room would be, and then he could finally let go. 

The problem with wanting something, desperately needing something, was that everything you had to go through before you could have it, felt like a fucking eternity.

The girl behind the front desk turned out to be a new employee, which was why she needed a lot of help, which in turn meant checking into their room took approximately three times as long as it was supposed to. By the end of it Baekhyun was ready to goddamn strangle the girl, but he didn't because the fingers pressing into this skin pushed in a little harder.

Baekhyun could feel the nails of Chanyeol's fingers through his shirt, and rather than speak up he gasped for air, feeling the frustration bend into something else completely. It was totally unfair.

With the keycard in hand, Chanyeol led them to the elevator, which, to Baekhyun's dismay, was completely made out of glass. Oh, what he would have given for a dimly lit elevator that he could use to kiss Chanyeol senseless, to maybe hit the emergency button and just fuck it. Quite literally. 

"Wait," Baekhyun said after the doors closed behind them, the glass room moving upwards, "what about our stuff? Like a toothbrush and our pajamas," he held on to Chanyeol's arm as they surged upwards, and his fiancé laughed at him, amusement in his voice as he said, "like we'd need them anyway." 

Baekhyun paused, because, well, that was actually a good point. At least, Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol was right about that, because if not that would kind of be disappointing.

"Don't worry," Chanyeol interrupted his train of thought, "I had our bags brought here at the start of the night. We've got plenty of... stuff." 

Baekhyun chuckled at that, knowing very well what Chanyeol meant, and so he slipped his hand into his fiancé’s and leaned against his side, allowing himself a moment of peace, like the calm before the storm, where he felt the ring's presence heavy on his finger.

When the ding signalled the opening of the doors, Chanyeol tugged on Baekhyun's hand to lead him outside. Baekhyun wasn't surprised to see there were only two doors on this floor, the one at the very top of the building, because it was such a Chanyeol thing to do.

One of his favourite things to do was spoiling Baekhyun rotten, and tonight was clearly no different. To get them the biggest suite of the place, no matter the fact that all they really needed was a bed, it fit them, and Baekhyun really wasn’t complaining. Leave it up to Chanyeol to pamper him. 

As expected the room was huge, large enough to be an apartment for four, and it had an amazing view of Seoul that seemed to stretch out endlessly around them. Baekhyun walked up to the windows, looking down at the sea of lights in the darkness, and he laughed as he truly felt on top of the world.

The lights were blinding, some of them blinking like sparkles, while others were constant, like stars. It was beautiful, Seoul was beautiful, but it held nothing on watching Chanyeol. Seeing his goofy smile, getting lost in the colour of his eyes or watching the way his ears moved as he talked. Seoul would forever be outshined by the one he got to call his own, and he almost pitied the city if it weren’t for how he didn’t feel bad about it at all.  

Baekhyun turned just as Chanyeol's arms slipped around him, making him bump into his fiancé's chest, and Baekhyun yelped in surprise, almost stepping back against the window. Chanyeol laughed out loud, pulling Baekhyun away from there and closer against him, and as he settled more comfortable in Chanyeol’s arms, both of them turned sideways to watch the view just a little longer.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's nose pressed into his hair, felt his fingers inch up to play with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, and Baekhyun sighed contently. He let his hands rest on Chanyeol's waist, feeling him breathe in and out, and Baekhyun thought, 'mine. Mine forever now'.

God, he was settling down, and who would have thought? Surely not him. If someone had told him… if someone had introduced Chanyeol to him as, "Park Chanyeol, your fellow band member and future husband," he would have pissed himself laughing. 

But it wasn't funny anymore. Baekhyun had lost his heart to him so easily, and once he had started falling it had been nothing but a free fall, but there had always been hands down there to catch him. No matter how often Baekhyun decided to jump, no matter the ups or downs, whenever it mattered Chanyeol was there.

And if Baekhyun ever wanted to run, he was sure that Chanyeol would let him, only to wait for him to return with arms wide open. He had a heart too kind, too pure for this world, and Baekhyun was forever thankful that he had been blessed enough to know him, to love him.

"You know," Chanyeol hummed, "this city is pretty and all that, but there's one thing I think is even prettier." Baekhyun could hear the hidden laughter in Chanyeol's voice and he huffed already, trying to break loose before Chanyeol could finish, but his lover held on tight, "and that’s you, butt naked." 

Baekhyun pulled back enough to look up at Chanyeol, challenging him with one eyebrow raised, and he grinned, an idea already forming in his head, "really now? I'll remember that… But," he said as he let go of Chanyeol's waist, moving his hands to the hem of his shirt, "you've been torturing me all night. It’s been pretty unfair so far. Does that mean you’re going to let me do whatever I want now?" 

In one swift move he had rid himself of his shirt, and he could see Chanyeol swallow as his eyes fell down to Baekhyun's chest. Chanyeol was good at being cocky, making jokes and all that, but once Baekhyun would use that tone on him he would blush bright red, would shrink until Baekhyun almost felt taller than him.

They had fucked too often to count, yet Chanyeol still blushed, still got flustered whenever Baekhyun undressed himself in front of him, and it was kind of cute.

Sure, Chanyeol had his more daring moments, especially on nights where he had had a bit too much alcohol. On those nights Baekhyun often found himself being pushed down on their bed on all fours, found himself being a little too loud as Chanyeol roughly pressed him into the mattress on every thrust, but those nights, however pleasant, were rare. 

"Yes," Chanyeol breathed out, already giving in to him, and when Baekhyun coaxed him down to kiss his lips, Chanyeol came down easily. The kiss started off soft, but with some help Chanyeol easily turned it into something a little less sweet.

Baekhyun fumbled with the buttons of Chanyeol's shirt, hands usually skillful, but now he was slightly off. Nervous.

When Chanyeol bit at his lower lip, Baekhyun snapped out of it though, and he used his fingers against his lover's chest to push him away slightly. "Nu-uh, my turn," he warned, his voice low. He nudged his head to the big bed, keeping the same tone of voice as he instructed, "go lie down, I'm getting our bag.”

Chanyeol gave a quick nod before he turned and walked to the bed with strong, confident steps. Chanyeol may easily give up control, he was anything but a passive lover. He'd allow Baekhyun to guide him, but he'd give as much as he got, always pushing to reach Baekhyun's boundaries until he'd either snap or would get rough on him. It all depended on what Chanyeol needed, because Baekhyun was positive he knew just which buttons to press to get whichever outcome he desired.

Baekhyun found the bag on the couch in the living area, and when he pulled it open he smiled. Chanyeol surely knew what to do to get what he wanted, knew how to push Baekhyun in the right direction even if Baekhyun was the one in control. He liked it though, because it showed him how they were both on the same wavelength, how they both wanted the same thing, and that made it easier for Baekhyun to go on. 

He took the bag with him to the bed where Chanyeol was lying, now completely naked, and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at the sight, "did I ask you to get undressed?" there wasn't any bite in it, it was just a question, and Chanyeol smiled when he realised. “No,” he replied, “but I couldn't wait any longer. Want you, Baek." 

Baekhyun tried to suppress the beating of his heart as he climbed on the bed, had to bite back his smile, and as he composed himself he cleared his throat and ordered, "close your eyes."

He wasn't even done talking when Chanyeol had already shut them, as if having expected it, and Baekhyun felt slightly annoyed by that. He reached for the handcuffs and easily snapped Chanyeol's wrist into the loops, making sure they were tied before he took one of the silk ties that he then used to tie Chanyeol's cuffed wrists to the headboard above him. That would serve him right for being so damn obedient.

Chanyeol moved, his back arching off the bed as he tried to accompany to the stretch it caused on his arms. But Baekhyun didn't stop to help him feel more comfortable. Instead he climbed off the bed and started taking his own jeans off, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol in the meantime. 

His fiancé was breathing heavily, ribs visible on every inhale, and Baekhyun could tell one of his thighs was quivering. He was half-hard already, and Baekhyun took a moment to really admire him.

He had gotten lucky, he knew that much. Chanyeol had grown so much since he was twenty, his face more mature, his movements less unsure and his body less awkward, more toned in the way Baekhyun liked. Not even talking about stamina, really.

Realising all of that, Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to give in already, to just get it over with, but the desire for revenge was bigger than that. Besides, it was always better after a build-up. Always. 

Baekhyun climbed back on the bed, sitting himself down on Chanyeol's hips, right above where Chanyeol longed for him to be, and Baekhyun could see how his lover was squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth a straight line as he tried to restrain himself from moving. 

"Do you even know," Baekhyun started, speaking slowly, voice low, "how often you brought me to my breaking point tonight? How often I thought that this was it, that you were breaking up with me and making a joke of it?" He asked, "because I don't think you do." 

He let his fingertips trace a path up to Chanyeol's shoulders, "I'll show you though, i'll make you feel the way I felt before you pushed that diamond in my face to make up for it," Baekhyun smiled, "so open your eyes." 

Chanyeol opened his eyes, staring up at him like a deer in headlights, almost as if he was afraid of what Baekhyun would do to him, but the answer to that was simple: nothing. Baekhyun was going to do nothing, at least for now. 

He threw his head back, knowing how Chanyeol loved that view, and he slowly brought a hand up to touch himself while at the same time he pushed his hips back. Chanyeol hissed on his inhale of breath, which made Baekhyun grin a little wider, repeating the move but then just a tiny bit slower. Chanyeol was already losing it, and he didn’t even know what Baekhyun had in store for him, it was almost too exciting.

He touched himself for a while, his free hand slowly making its way up to his shoulders where he curled his fingers around his neck, lips falling open as he moaned into the silence of the room. He knew how much Chanyeol loved seeing him like that, how it drove him crazy not being able to touch Baekhyun, but he had been particularly cruel tonight and so Baekhyun would be as well.

But then he stopped. He stopped moving his ass back, stopped touching himself, and instead he froze completely before he leaned over to get his hands in the bag, “really, Yeol, it was torture, you calling me out like that during our ment, having all the boys in on your plan,” he explained while he got out another silk scarf.

“Did you enjoy seeing me squirm like that? Did you like getting me pissed off?” He asked as he leaned down, just far enough for their lips to be close, the ghosting sensation of it making Chanyeol arch up further, but Baekhyun chuckled and pushed him back down, “I didn’t think so.”

He folded the scarf and brought it up to Chanyeol’s face, placing the fabric over his lover’s eyes, “I know how much you like to watch me, guess this is your punishment,” he scolded the younger as he tied the scarf to the back of Chanyeol’s head, and Chanyeol let him.

The whine that left his lips made Chanyeol freeze, as if he was waiting for another form of punishment, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to go that hard tonight. He let it slip, focused on deciding his next move instead, which involved nothing but his lips.

In order to get Chanyeol to completely lose it, Baekhyun would have to make him feel as if he was everywhere. He’d have to be overwhelming, too much and not enough at the same time, and to achieve that he had to start out small.

Baekhyun sat up so that none of their body parts were touching, and then he slowly bent down and pressed his lips to the dip between Chanyeol’s collar bones, starting with a soft, barely-there kiss that was soon followed by his tongue pressing into the skin before he then pulled back slightly to breathe out against the wet patch.

He didn’t have to look to see the goosebumps on Chanyeol’s arms, didn’t have to sit back down to know this was only making his fiancé harder, and Baekhyun loved it. He loved how such a simple touch could make him respond so much, but Chanyeol knew how Baekhyun was far from done, and that there was more for him in store.

The second time Baekhyun placed his lips to his lover’s skin, it was an inch to the right, and at the same time he let the tips of his fingers graze Chanyeol’s chest, from his shoulders down to his nipples, before he retreated both his hands and his lips.

Chanyeol was biting his lower lip now, already having a hard time keeping in the sounds Baekhyun knew he was dying to make, but not yet. Baekhyun wouldn’t allow him to, yet. He wanted to make him suffer just a little longer.

This time when he leaned down, Baekhyun sucked a bruise into Chanyeol’s shoulder, dragged his nails down his fiancé’s chest, and pushed his hips down against his cock, which was now fully erect. It made Baekhyun go crazy a little himself, feeling shivers run up his spine as Chanyeol made the tiniest noise, and so Baekhyun let out a moan so filthy that Chanyeol bit his lip to the point of bleeding. He was breathing heavily, lips parted with a tiny red smear across it, and Baekhyun wiped at it swiftly with his thumb before he leaned down to kiss him.

Chanyeol gasped into his mouth, not having expected it, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He used the moment to let his tongue graze over Chanyeol’s hurt lower lip, hearing the painful whine the boy let slip, but Baekhyun swallowed it.

His hands trailed down Chanyeol’s sides, stopping at his hips, and it wasn’t until he broke the kiss that he moved again. he pushed his hips back up and crawled down Chanyeol’s body, nudging at his left leg to make room where he could sit, and once he was settled down he pushed up his lover’s right leg as well.

Sitting between Chanyeol’s legs, Baekhyun had an even more amazing view, and he smiled to himself as he took in the picture in front of him. Legs spread for him, arms up above his head and eyes covered, and still he looked so pure, so angelic, that Baekhyun could live just spending forever staring at him. But he’d have forever, and that meant that right now, he could let his eyes trail and his hands touch.

Chanyeol knew what was coming, yet he still tensed up. Baekhyun could see the taut muscles in his stomach, could feel the tension in his thighs from where Baekhyun’s fingers had curled around it, and so he changed his course a little bit.

His tongue came up to press right against the ridge underneath the crown of Chanyeol’s cock, his hot breath making Chanyeol curse out loud before he tried to keep himself from bucking up, but there was no need to. Baekhyun had already put his mouth to use, closing up around the head and using his tongue to make him wet, to make the slide easier.

Baekhyun kept his hands splayed out against Chanyeol’s hips, knowing how they could move on their own accord, as he took him in further. He had done this countless times, he knew exactly what made Chanyeol buck his hips, what made him moan out his name and what would eventually get him to come.  That wasn’t what he was trying to achieve tonight, though.

He felt the tip against the back of his throat while he flattened his tongue and moved it up and down, and he tried to roll it against the length, which was never an easy thing to do, but was rewarding nonetheless. As expected Chanyeol’s hips bucked up, even though the boy stayed very still otherwise, but Baekhyun had been prepared.

He had learnt this the hard way, the way Chanyeol pretty much lost whatever tangible thought had been in his mind when he was getting his dick sucked, and although it was endearing, Baekhyun’s pride was too big for him to deal with him gagging on someone’s cock.

As Baekhyun breathed in through his nose he pushed a finger in alongside the shaft as he tried to get his finger wet while he kept blowing him. Above him Chanyeol was now letting out incoherent sounds, slightly muffled by the pillow in which he had pushed half of his face, and Baekhyun smiled at it when he sat back for a moment.

“Losing it already?” he asked, a little out of breath, “want me to take the blindfold off?” and Chanyeol instantly answered, begged, “yes, yes, Baek, _please._ ” But Baekhyun wasn’t done. Instead of answering, he lowered himself again, the finger he had slicked up now finding its way down, past Chanyeol’s balls, and Chanyeol whined in desperation.

Baekhyun went slower this time, kept it softer too. He didn’t suck, didn’t really do much but tease, because rather than trying to give Chanyeol the best head he had ever gotten, he focused on where his fingers were.

No matter how dominant Baekhyun was being, he always took his time for this, always paid attention to getting him ready, because he knew Chanyeol always had to get past the first intrusion, knew it embarrassed him to give himself so easily when Baekhyun only got to take.

He was on display like this, and Baekhyun remembered how the first time they had gone this far, Chanyeol’s had coloured bright red from his cheeks down to his chest.

It helped if he didn’t get to see the way Baekhyun looked at him right now, and Baekhyun figured this was where Chanyeol was probably thankful for the blindfold.

There was a faint blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks, but that may as well have been due to the constant teasing that Baekhyun was showering him with. It could just be the way Baekhyun kept touching him in every place that drove him crazy, it was clear torture, and Baekhyun knew it too.

Once Baekhyun could feel his fiancé press back against his finger he knew it was time to add a second one, and so he did. At the same time he sucked a hickey in the skin of Chanyeol’s thigh, nuzzling it once the bright pink mark stayed in place, and then he finally let Chanyeol move.

His lover moved a little erratically, hips stuttering as he tried to roll them back against Baekhyun’s fingers even with the strain of the handcuffs, and Baekhyun smiled at it and asked, “maybe I’ll just use my fingers until you come, leave you unsatisfied on this bed while I lie down on the couch to watch TV. Would you mind?”

Chanyeol groaned, the sound deep and rumbling in his chest, and he replied darkly, “don’t you fucking dare, Byun Baekhyun. I’ll take that ring back,” he warned, and Baekhyun cocked one eyebrow at that and twisted his fingers deeper, spreading them wider, and Chanyeol winced a little. “Sorry, don’t think you’re in any position to bargain when your hands are tied up like that. I can do whatever I want, Yeol.”

Baekhyun was tired of waiting though, his own skin on fire too much to keep going any longer, and so he reached for their bag so he could get out the lube. He didn’t use too much, knew that Chanyeol enjoyed it when he could still feel Baekhyun in the morning, and then he settled between the boy’s legs again.

Chanyeol’s tall legs easily fit over Baekhyun’s shoulders, and Chanyeol kept them there, obediently, while Baekhyun positioned himself. He looked beautiful like that, and Baekhyun felt emotional every time, because he knew what it meant to give up control like this. Chanyeol was giving him his full trust, had given up the ability to touch, to see what was happening, and he listened to whatever Baekhyun told him. And it was all because of love.

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s knee as he pushed his hips forwards, feeling the restraint of Chanyeol’s surprise, but then he relaxed a little, and Baekhyun held his breath as he slid home. For a moment they were both quiet, both still as Baekhyun let Chanyeol get accustomed to the feeling, but then he simply couldn’t hold back anymore.

He slowly moved his hips, small thrusts making him reach deeper, and although Baekhyun had a lot of patience, whenever he’d get to this point all he noticed was how his lungs were no longer able to function, and all thoughts and carefully planned games disappeared from his mind.

Whenever he’d feel Chanyeol like this, tight around him, moving beneath him, he couldn’t think. His hips picked up on their own, setting a rhythm, and usually Chanyeol would pull him down for a kiss, to brush a hand through his hair or pull on it to encourage him to go faster, but now he couldn’t and Baekhyun kind of regretted that.

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he pulled out almost completely, needing to not feel so overwhelmed, and he told Chanyeol then, “I want to hear you. Let me hear you, Yeol, and I’ll take off your blindfold,” he promised, and when he thrust in again, Chanyeol obeyed. He let out a moan, raspy and so fucking beautiful, and Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back into their sockets as he started to really fuck him.

His hands pressed down on the back of Chanyeol’s thighs, his movements short and rushed, but it felt so good, so perfect, that Baekhyun couldn’t stop.

Chanyeol was letting our more sounds, his lips always parted, and Baekhyun truly felt like he was drowning in it. Baekhyun had always thought Chanyeol’s voice was beautiful, whether he was rapping or singing or talking, it didn’t matter, but there was a whole different feeling to hearing Chanyeol moan. To hearing Chanyeol moan because of him. It truly was one of the most beautiful sounds Baekhyun had ever heard in his life, right up there with the way Chanyeol said his name.

And as promised, Chanyeol was vocal. He wouldn’t stop driving Baekhyun crazy with his soft gasps, his tiny groans and then full on, loud moaning. And because of that, Baekhyun kept his end of the promise as well.

Getting the blindfold off was annoying, because Baekhyun had to pause his thrusts for a full three seconds, and even then he only managed to get the scarf up to Chanyeol’s forehead, but it was enough, because it still allowed him to see those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that showed him nothing but love and devotion, a passion that matched his own, and Baekhyun swore it would have been enough to make him come.

He didn’t though, because he looked away, focused on getting a hand between their bodies so he could help Chanyeol reach the edge of the same cliff. He wanted to go together, wanted to make him go crazy and cry out in desperation, but before he got to have any of that, Chanyeol was crying out his name and coming between them.

Baekhyun looked at his face in surprise, the way Chanyeol’s face pulled together in pleasure, but Baekhyun cursed, because he knew how soon it would be too much for Chanyeol to have him move inside of him, and Baekhyun was so fucking close.

Soon he’d lie there breathlessly, needing a while to compose himself before he’d kiss Baekhyun and climb on top for round two, because Baekhyun knew that was coming, he knew they wouldn’t go to sleep for another while, but still.

He was frustrated, kept snapping his hips dying for his own release, and Chanyeol was tight, so tight now, but it wasn’t enough. “God dammit, Yeol, I-“ he brought out, his voice loud and clearly not covering up his annoyance, and he groaned as one of Chanyeol’s legs fell from his shoulders, the boy having gone limp underneath him.

Baekhyun cried out in dissatisfaction as he pulled out and started jerking himself off too, but Chanyeol wouldn’t have any of it. His lover’s legs wrapped around his waist, the metal of his handcuffs clinging against the headboard as he moved, and a soft “no, please, I want to feel you,” left his lips.

Chanyeol didn’t usually ask, but he was asking now, and Baekhyun was only happy to oblige, too lost in how close he was to his own release. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hips again, wasting no time as he guided himself back against Chanyeol’s ass, slamming back in in one thrust.

The boy underneath him moaned again, still half-hard, but if he felt any sort of discomfort he didn’t show it. And so Baekhyun ignored it too. He dropped his head to Chanyeol’s chest, hiding there as he kept fucking him until his hips faltered, betraying how close he was.

“Baekhyun, ah” Chanyeol brought out, feeling it too, and he gripped on to Baekhyun a little tighter with his thighs, tried to move in sync with him, and only seconds later Baekhyun was coming, his vision going white as he all but collapsed against Chanyeol.

He expected to feel warm arms around him, catching him as he came back down from his high, but of course he couldn’t now. It took Baekhyun a moment to realise that it was because of the handcuffs, but when he remembered them he pushed himself up enough to click the locks open, and then Chanyeol’s arms were around him as expected, and Baekhyun sighed.

“I love you,” he whispered to his fiancé, feeling boneless and on top of the freaking world, and in his bliss he only heard Chanyeol say, “yeah, yeah don’t fall asleep on me,” before their positions were turned. Chanyeol leaning over him while Baekhyun lay on his back, and he welcomed it easily, tipping his chin up as he waited for his kiss.

“Love you too, though,” Chanyeol whispered in return before he fulfilled Baekhyun’s wish, kissing him while he pulled the covers up over them, hiding their bodies only for a brief period of time. After all, the night was young.

 

 


End file.
